dead_citiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutations
Mutations are everywhere in the post-apocalyptic world, and thus, it is no surprise that some of the player characters will be mutated. The logistics of mutations are as follows: Capabilities Each Mutation can confer one or more of the following: * Absolute Ability: In one particular skill, you are more capable than any human can dream of being. Under specified circumstances, Overcome actions you make with that skill are always successful, with no need to roll. If you are making an opposed roll against an opponent with this same ability, you roll as normal. This can only be used on Overcome actions, so you can't have auto-success on Attacks, for example. This Mutation must have a cost or weakness to take this benefit. * Bulletproof: Against conventional weapons less powerful than or equal in power to bullets, you effectively have an Armor rating of infinity. You still roll defense as normal, and the attacker gets a boost if they tie, succeed, or succeed with style--and you get a boost if you succeed with style. Bulletproof only works on attacks, not attempts to Create an Advantage. This Mutation must have a cost or a weakness to take this benefit. * Inhuman Ability: '''This Mutation allows you to do things no ordinary human would be even remotely capable of. Structure your Mutation like a regular stunt, but with more leeway. All Mutations with this benefit must be confirmed with the GM, and it must have a cost or weakness to take this benefit. Weaknesses and Costs Mutations cost one Refresh per active use, but depending how powerful they are, they might have a '''Weakness or a Cost '''associated as well which allow the GM to compel the user's aspects when it makes sense to do so. A '''weakness is a point of vulnerability in your character, such as a firebreather being potentially extremely flammable. A cost is some sort of minor cost that the GM can compel to inflict complications on your character, such as using the ability leaving you weak, or the ability having a limited amount of ammo which can be compelled to say the Mutation can no longer be used until you get or make more ammunition. Weaknesses and costs are effectively aspects which are attached to your Mutation. When the GM compels a weakness or cost on your Mutation, you can refuse it the same way you would a normal compel. Cost of a Mutation Add up the number of benefits your Mutation grants. While the Mutation still only costs one refresh, the GM's fate point reserve pool is increased by one for each benefit you take beyond the first. Which means enemies are going to be able to invoke against you more often when you have Mutations like these. You may reduce the number of Fate Points added to the GM's reserve pool by taking additional Weaknesses or Costs. Each Weakness or Cost reduces the number of benefits the Mutation grants by one (to a minimum of zero). Weaknesses or Costs taken to pay for Absolute Ability or Bulletproof benefits do not count toward this reduction. Each Benefit can only have one weakness or cost, and may not have both.